Story of Clinn
by ItsVintageHearts
Summary: First fanfic. Clay and Quinn aren't exactly in...marital bliss, arguments and losses are caused but can Clay and Quinn overcome everything or will their marriage collaspe? Clay/Quinn Brooke/Quinn friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So...this is my first fanfic. I was debating with myself to start writing or not, but then I thought, screw it. Let's see what happens. Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill...sadly. Warning: There's little use of strong language...very little in this chapter. Okay: some back story, in this fic. Clay and Quinn have been married two months after a year of dating. Yeah, they're fast. Hahaha, it'll make sense in further chapters. **

"Clay. You have to stop stressing over this client!" Quinn said with a worried expression. Clay grunted, completed focused on his laptop.

"There's no way we can get them on board." Clay mumbled to himself, ignoring Quinn's plea.

"Clay, stop with all this crap!" Quinn yelled. Clay drew his eyes off his laptop.

"Stop what? Focusing on my career? Building up Fortitude? What do you want me to do? Don't you understand how important this is? Important to Fortitude? This is what puts a roof over our heads Quinn. Do you not understand that? Of course you wouldn't it's not like your gallery is rolling in money." Clay replied, furiously but quickly regretting his last sentence. Quinn was shocked at his outburst, mainly at his last comment. She couldn't believe he would say that to her, after all those earlier comforting words he had said before...

_*Flashback*_

_"Quinn?" Clay said as he walked into their beach house. "Quinn?" Clay heard faint sounds of crying coming towards their bedroom "Quinn." Clay ran to their room to the sight of his wife, laying on the king size bed crying. He walked to the bed and slowly sat down, he hated seeing the woman he loved upset. _

_"Clay." Quinn whispered softly as she rose up from the bed gently leaning her head on his warm chest. _

_"Hey, what's going on?" He whispered softly as tears streamed down Quinn's face. _

_"I'm...I'm a failure. Focus...the gallery is...going bust...I'm...I'm going to lose it Clay, I...I...don't know what to do. I...haven't sold a single...thing in a month...I..." Quinn whispered as she began to cry even harder. Clay took her into his arms and gently rocked her back and forth. _

_"Listen, you're not a failure, Quinn Evans. Stop beating yourself up. Have fortitude." Clay said smiling at her. Quinn gave a soft chuckle. "Hey, I got you to laugh." Quinn gave a weak smile. "You, Quinn Evans are an amazing photographer. You need to stop being so hard on yourself. It's going to be okay. I love you, you goof." Clay reassured her as he softly kissed her forehead. Quinn smiled as she laid with Clay in his arms. She felt comforted...and safe. _

_*End of flashback*_

Quinn slowly got up from the sofa, took her keys, she was in shock...she didn't want to look at Clay. She understood he was stressed and angry...but he didn't have to be...aggressive. She drove to Haley and Nathan's house. She rang the clean doorbell and saw a petite figure walk towards the door.

"Hey Quinny, what brings you here?" Haley said with a smile as she hugged Quinn.

"Clay's been so caught up with work, we...we had an argument. And..." Quinn said, in the brink of tears. Haley gave her a reasurring smile and led her inside the house. Quinn laid on the sofa with a blank expression her face. Haley looked her at sister...worried. What had happened to her usually goofy, cheerful older sister?

**- So yeah, that's the first chapter...hope it's okay. It's quite short...**

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated...dont be too brutal. Also, I know...Clay's an absolute douchebag...but it'll soon be okay...maybe..probably... Soon! Thank you for reading:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I didn't want to update so soon, but I'm too excited, haha. So chapter two! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill...**

**Warning: Some use of strong language...I didn't want to go overboard. Haha. **

The next morning Clay woke up with unpleasant vibrations in his skull, his arm took over the emptiness on the left side of their bed. He felt strange not having Quinn laying by his side, snoring softly. He missed her snoring, her goofy smile with he used to kiss her forehead every morning...he missed her. Clay got out of bed and headed straight to the telephone.

"You have three new messages" The answering machine beeped. Clay heard Nathan's voice.

"Hey, man what happened? Quinn came over here tonight, she looked crushed man. Haley's pissed." *beep*

"Hey Clay, it's Annie Laker...the gymnast? I would like to talk about the contract, arrange a meeting?" *beep*

"Clay, you need to cut the bullshit and grow up. Do you really think you can treat my sister like shit and not get away with it? Well, seeing as you won't answer my damn phone calls, whatever, Clay, while you stay at home and focus on your work I'll go and comfort your wife. You're an ass, Clay."

Clay stood there, taking in what Haley had said to him, she was pissed. This reminded him of what Haley had said to Clay during the whole Renée scandal, he shuddered as he walked to the kitchen where empty bottles of alcohol laid on the kitchen counter. He took an aspirin out of the bottle and let it fizz in the cool glass of water that was on the clean, marble countertop. He strolled back to the telephone where he rang Annie. It rang for a long time before he heard a faint 'Hello'. Clay looked to the wall clock, realizing it was 6am. Why was he up so early?

"Annie, oh, crap. Did I wake you? Of course I woke up, it's 6am." Clay croaked. He heard Annie give a light chuckle through the telephone.

"It's okay, I have training anyway, it's fine Clay, but out of curiosity why are you calling me at such an early hour?" Replied Annie playfully.

Clay chuckled as he rubbed his forehead. "I wanted to response to your voicemail yesterday, about a meeting? How about dinner? At 7pm? Roger's Diner. We can discuss your contract then." Clay said as he cleared his throat.

"Sure. That sounds great. I hope you don't take offense in this, but you sure do sound crappy. Either your sick or your hungover...or both?" Annie said with a soft chuckle.

"Hungover actually. I...er had a rough night last night. Argument with the wife. Yeah...She was being such a bitch." Clay said with a heavy sigh.

Annie understood, she nodded even though he couldn't see her. "Boy, I do miss being drunk. I've trained for months for this competition, which I hope you will attend, I've been on such a strict regimen, but if that gets me the winning medal then so be it. Anyway, the things between you and your wife, I'm sure everything will turn out just fine for you guys. Apologize to her Clay...and get her flowers. Cheesy yes, but a girl is a sucker for some expensive flowers. Also, never call your wife a bitch. It will bite you in the ass later on." Annie laughed. Clay laughed with her.

"Trust me, as fun as getting drunk is, the hangover after is crappy. I'll sure be attending your competition, you'll be great. Thanks for this Annie, this has helped a lot. See you at dinner, bye." Clay hung up the phone and walked towards the bedroom.

Clay didn't realize, throughout the whole conversation, Quinn had come back home and listened to what he had said to this Annie. She was hurt that he called this chick before he called her, she was expecting him to call her to at least talk about what happened last night, yet she was angered at what he called her. How dare he call her a bitch; like he was the worlds best husband? Quinn was tired of this bullshit. She returned back to her car and began to drive back to the Scott household where Jamie greeted her.

"Hey aunt Quinn, your back!" He said with a smile as he hugged her.

"Yeah, buddy. I'm back. Where's your mom?" Jamie pointed to the kitchen as he walked upstairs.

"Quinny? Your back? What happened now. What did Clay do." Haley said in a frustrated tone. So, Quinn told Haley about the conversation and what Clay had said.

With a sigh, Quinn got up to use the bathroom just as Nathan walked in.

"Quinn's back?" Nathan said pointing to her fringed bag that took her place on the couch. With a nod, Haley got up from her seat to hug her husband.

"All this Clay stuff has really got to her." Hale said in a worried tone as she stood with him tighly hugging him.

"Hales, they'll be fine. They survived gunshot wounds, I'm sure they can get through all this fighting." Nathan said with a smile.

"Aw. The Scott family all happy." Quinn said with a strained smile as she returned to the kitchen to the sight of Haley and Nathan together. The faint cries of Lydia broke them from their embrace. "No, I'll get her guys. Stay there." Haley and Nathan smiled at her.

Quinn walked upstairs towards Lydia's room.

"Hey there, Lydia. How are you?" Quinn whispered, hugging her gently. Quinn could feel the tears stream down her face as she set Lydia down.

"Whatcha got there?" She said to the three-year old, straining herself from breaking down. As Lydia got up to pick up a teddy bear, Quinn lightly patted her stomach...as tears streamed down even more.

**First of all I want to thank TwinkleRose for favouriting and following. Thank you! **

**Oooooohhhh...cliffhanger! I will update soon...I will start writing chapter three tomorrow and I'll post that Wednesday or Thursday! I know, so far this story's not very fluffy and all...Soon, very soon! I'm liking all this drama to be honest, it's fun to write, also, there's going to be a lot more drama, but I'll try to tone it down... I hope you liked the short Naley fluff.. Yeaah.. Again, thank you for reading and reviews will be greatly appreciated! This chapter is a tad longer than the first woo! I'm working on it! Aha. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all I would like to thank pinkdancer45 for favouring, tilkingdomcomeCQ, aB and M for reviewing! And yes, aB Clay will realise he's an ass in chapter 4, your review made me laugh. The reviews have made me even more motivated to continue! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! **

**Also, I forgot to mention, Logan will maybe be introduced..I'm still trying to think of an idea for that, Brulian will be in this story and so will Alex/Chase erm, what else? A wedding flashback will be written soon..hopefully! Okay, back to chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill **

**Warning: Mild use of strong language.**

Clay walked over to the picture of him and Quinn. He remembered that day fondly. It was the day they got engaged.

_*Flashback*_

_Quinn was playing Angry Birds as Clay walked in the bedroom. _

_"Hey, I have something to give you..." He said handing her a piece of paper. Quinn raised an eyebrow as she unfolded the paper. _

_It read: _

_Will you marry me. _

_Yes _

_No_

_Maybe._

_Quinn began to well up. "Maybe." She laughed as she gave Clay a passionate kiss. As they broke apart Clay got a ring out of his pocket. _

_"That was a 'yes' right?" He said as he slid the ring on Quinn's finger. She smiled at him again and leaned in for another kiss. _

_"Yes." She whispered. _

_*End of flashback*_

Haley walked into the bathroom. She quickly fixed her makeup with a tissue and tossed it into the wastebin where she saw something poking out of a wad of tissues...she was shocked...

"Please don't be what I think it is..." She whispered. She debated with herself whether to take it out the bin or to just leave it be. Haley walked out of the bathroom and headed upstairs. She walked into her three-year old's pink room to find her sister sitting on the floor crying. Haley's eyes widened.

"Quinn." Haley said in a hush tone, she sat beside her sister and put her hand on her knee. She smile softly, in an attempt to comfort her sister. "What...what happened, Quinny?"

"Nothing, I'm fine, see!" Quinn stuttered as she pulled a weak smile.

"I...er...went to the bathroom and I saw something in the trash. Is it what I think it is?" Haley whispered. Quinn began to cry harder. "Are you crying because you're not pregnant...or..." Quinn nodded. "Your...pregnant?"

"Yes...no...I...I don't know." Quinn whispered as she breathed quickly trying to calm herself. Lydia walked towards her and held out a teddy bear. Quinn chuckled quietly as she took the light blue bear. Quinn held Lydia in her lap and kissed her head.

"Quinn, what happened." Haley said with a comforting yet worried smile. The tall girl let out a heavy sigh.

"Two weeks ago...I...started to throw up...a lot...I thought it was just food poisoning...I...didn't realize..." Quinn whispered as she gently played with Lydia's hair.

"You need to take the test again, Quinny...to be sure. It...could've been a false positive. Come on, I erm...have some in the bathroom..." Haley said with a weak smile.

Quinn, looked at Haley and nodded. She put Lydia down and began to walk into the master bathroom.

"Why do you have pregnancy tests? Are you and Nathan trying for a third or are you just psychic Haley Bob?" Quinn said as she wiped away tears on her face. Haley smiled and gave her the box.

"I'll go check Lydia..." Haley walked out to give Quinn some privacy. Quinn took a deep breath. She looked in the mirror, she chuckled as she saw she had 'panda eyes' "Wow. I look like a mess... Nice one Quinn." She laughed at her own comment as she wiped of excess makeup that formed under her eyes. "Okay, back to the test...okay." Quinn had a look of panic in her eyes.

Haley returned after ten minutes, Quinn was sitting on the floor...

"You check." Quinn whispered. As Haley walked over to the sink Quinn put her head in her hands...

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." She mumbled. Haley peered into the sink...

"...It's..."

**Another cliffhanger! Woo! Haha. Also, I hope you like the whole 'Yes, no, maybe' part, I wanted to use it because I thought that part was really adorable when Clay asked Quinn to be his girlfriend in 7x13. Aha. So I thought, let's reuse it! In the next chapter there certainly will be some Clinn interaction! Praise! However..it may not be happy interaction...or will it? Dun dun dun... Another short chapter, I apologize! Chapter 4 will be longer and erm...dramatic, I have an idea, but we'll see what happens, haha.**

**I feel like I'm rambling. Yeah. Tyler Hilton had a gig in Birmingham on Tuesday, I really wanted to go but I didn't want to travel to Birmingham by myself, plus I am useless with transportation. There's always next time! I'm staying positive. . Okay, ramble over. Thank you for reading and for reading this, little ramble..if you did. Haha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: tilkingdomcomeCQ haha, your review made me laugh, I am extremely happy yet jealous that you got to see Tyler Hilton..you got his autograph ASDFGHJKL. I would cry too if I met him, I would be hysterical and honestly, I'm an ugly crier so it wouldn't be pretty. Aha. Thank you and thank you aB for reviewing! Okay, back to the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. **

**Warning: Mild use of strong language. **

"It's..."

"Haley, what is it?" Quinn asked as her eyes widened.

"..It's...positive, Quinny." Haley said in a hushed tone, she looked at her sister's blank expression. "Are you okay?"

"No, it can't be, not now. I'm not ready..Clay and I aren't even speaking. I..can't be." Quinn replied in the brink of tears.

"Quinn, you're going to be an amazing mother. You're an amazing godparent, you can do this and the situation with Clay, you need to sort it out already, clean yourself up and go talk to your husband." Haley stated.

"Okay, just...I need air." Quinn quickly rushed out of the bathroom, she walked past Lydia's room where she saw Lydia laying on the floor. The tall girl quickly rushed into the room and picked her up.

"Hey, little girl." she noticed Lydia had a bump on her head. "Lydia?" She wasn't responding. "Oh my god. Haley! Nathan!"

They both rushed in simultaneously. Haley saw the fear in her elder sister's eyes.

"Lydia, she's not responding. I...I came in...She was laying on the floor...I..don't know what happened." Quinn stuttered as she handed Lydia to Haley.

"Nathan, call the ambulance, please!" Haley whispered as she held her daughter tightly.

The ambulance arrived shortly. After the police questioned Quinn and the Scott family in the hospital, the doctor emerged outside Lydia's room.

"Haley and Nathan Scott?"

"How's my daughter?" Haley asked nervously.

"Your daughters fine, somehow she hit her head, but she's expected to make a full recovery." They all breathed a sigh of relief. "However, the social worker would like to question you...about this incident." The doctor pointed at the woman with a clipboard watching them.

Haley and Nathan nodded as they walked over to her. Quinn and Jamie walked into Lydia's room.

"Buddy, Lydia's fine!" Quinn said to Jamie with his head in his hands.

"Are the social workers going to take me and Lydia away...you know..away from mom and dad?" Jamie questioned.

"Erm..You see-" Quinn began to explain as Clay walked in.

"How's Lydia?" He asked as breathed heavily.

"Did you run to the hospital?" Jamie asked as he smiled slightly. Clay nodded quickly as he looked at Quinn, admiring her beauty.

"Okay, you...can erm stay here with Jamie..I'll get erm...crackers! everything is better with crackers, yeah, they're high in protien..fibre..everyone needs fibre..okay!" Quinn stuttered as she hurried out of the room, she did not want to have a confrontation with Clay...not there...not yet.

"Jamie, can you stay here with Lydia?" Clay said as he began walking outside. He needed to talk to Quinn. He walked outside and headed to the cafeteria. He saw Quinn, sitting with her head in her hands. He walked to her slowly.

"Don't you think we need to talk?" He whispered.

"Not here, not now, Clay." She answered back.

"Okay." Clay sat down, he took Quinn's hand. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all that stuff, I was stressed and frustrated but that doesn't mean I shouldn't have said that. I was an ass."

"You called me a bitch Clay, what is this, 8th grade?" She said with a cold expression.

"...When did you hear that?"

"I came by, this morning...you called someone...Annie? Yeah, I'm guessing you didn't realise I was there." Quinn sighed.

"Let's have dinner tonight, talk." Clay asked with a smile.

"..You already arranged a dinner..with Annie. And don't say that you'll cancel it, because to you, I'm always second best. Your work comes first and I get that." Quinn said coldly as she got up. "I think, we need some space apart, this marriage...isn't heading off towards a great start, Clay." Quinn walked out of the cafeteria as Clay sat there...struggling to take in what his wife had said. "Some space." Those words roamed around his head. Space. He really fucked up this time.

As Quinn headed back to Lydia's room she faked a smile when she saw Brooke and Julian walk towards her. After hugging the happy couple, Julian left the two girls to have 'Girl talk'.

"Okay, what happened, Quinn. I know a fake smile when I see one, I'm a master at those. Spill."

"What? Nothing happened, besides the fact my niece/God daughter is in the hospital...everythings peachy keen!" Quinn stuttered, faking another smile.

"Okay, now I know things are bad when you start to use 80s slang... Come on, you can tell me."

"Clay and I had an argument...yesterday. It all just...boiled over." Quinn said with a sigh.

"Boiled over? Is that some sort of sex term I'm not familiar with?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"Long story short...I told him we need some space..you know...apart."

"...Are you getting a divorce?" Brooke looked worried for her friend. Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

"I...don't know. I don't want to...I mean we've been married four months."

_**Flashback**_

_"What? No. Wha-No!" Quinn cried out in a frustrated tone._

_"What happened?" Clay asked his fiancé as he pulled her into a hug._

_"The church cancelled our wedding. Apparently something with the vicars. I don't know. How could happen?" Quinn said burying her face in Clay's chest._

_"Hey, here's a wacky thought...Let's get married today. We'll go to city hall...We'll get married...now..today." Clay stated. Quinn raised an eyebrow._

_"If your drunk...blink once..." Clay looked at his bride to be. "Are you serious?" Quinn asked. Clay nodded. "Okay, let's get married...wow. I'm going to be Quinn Evans..." Clay kissed Quinn. _

_"Mr and Mrs Evans." _

_**End of flashback**_

"Quinn? Quinn!" Brooke clicked her fingers causing Quinn to snap back into reality.

"Right, what were we talking about?" Quinn said in a dazed tone.

"You were talking about how your pregnant...and that you haven't told Clay yet."

"Right, Brooke...you can't talk to anyone about this,other than Haley...The timings terrible and plus, Clay's totally focused with work, I doubt he'll slow down when the baby's here." Quinn rubbed her head, she began to cry. "This has been so frustrating...and damn it. I'm so frustrated with crying. Eurgh. Fuck you hormones!" Quinn yelled just as a couple with a baby walked by...staring at the crying tall girl.  
"Okay...nothing to see here...Your baby is...gorgeous, okay." Brooke said as she ushered for the couple to walk away.

"Quinn...calm down. Do you want to stay with me and Julian tonight? Your more than welcome." Brooke hugged her tightly. "On a lighter note, where's Haley and Nate?"

"Thank you Brooke. A social worker wanted to talk to them about Lydia's accident, in fact, they've talked to the social for a long time..." Said Quinn as she wiped away the tears on her face.

"That's not a lighter note. Okay, we need pudding." Brooke said as she began to walk to the cafeteria. Quinn grabbed Brooke's arm.

"No, Clay's in there...we can't."

"Quinn, he's your husband and this isn't high school. You can't avoid him. Come on." As Brooke began to drag Quinn to the cafeteria, Haley began to walk towards them.

"There you guys are!"

"Hales, what happened? With...you know the social worker?" Brooke asked as she hugged her friend.

"She questioned us on our parenting skills and...I..don't know. She's going to come back to check Lydia at our house, once she's out of this shit hole." Haley said in a frustrated tone. The two girls looked in shock. They haven't heard Haley cuss since she gave birth to Jamie.

"Okay, you're getting pudding too." Brooke said as she began to drag the James sisters towards the cafeteria, "Pudding always makes things better ladies."

They entered the cafeteria just as Clay walked out. He looked at the trio and smiled before looking at the floor and walking away.

"That wasn't uncomfortable at all...So pudding!" Brooke said in an attempt to clear the awkwardness. Quinn and Haley nodded as they walked to the trays of dessert.

**Chapter 4, done. SO MUCH DRAMA. This is a long chapter! Phew. I hope you liked the chapter! And the Brooke/Quinn interaction. So Clinn aren't exactly all happy but in a few chapters or so, I promise they'll be all lovey dovey. Reading this back..the whole 'space' thing reminds me of Friends. 'WE WERE ON A BREAK.' Haha. And also when Naley were having those issues in season 5 I believe? I loved season 5! Nanny Carrie! I loved that character actually, she was creepy but...creepy as she was so creepy..I grew to love the ol' psycho..But Nathan/James' hair, you know at the beginning of S5 and Nate was in the wheelchair...yeah..That wasn't a good look. Now that I think of it, OTH had a lot of psychopaths... Derek, Carrie, Katie...Xavier..Hm..**

**Also, does anyone else use the term 'peachy keen' I kinda like it. Ha. And in 8th Grade your 14 right? I have no clue, I'm British, but I wanted to keep it all...American...if that makes sense? Okay, thank you for reading/reviewing and all that jazz! Thank you! My hand has pins and needles now. Oh dear. Haha. I promise I won't have all this...talking nonesense in future chapters. This is a one off..hopefully! I've written chapter 5 and...it's erm...quite a..dark chapter? If that makes any sense... There's no Clinn interaction in that chapter, just a heads up but you'll get to see Quinn's teen life and Brooke/Quinn interaction!**

**P.S: Because I go back to school on Monday, I'll update this...Tuesday, then I'll update every Tuesday from there! Woo. Thank you for reading and if you review/favourite/follow. *smileyfaces***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so the James family, I know Haley and Quinn have like a bunch of siblings but I just decided to have the James family as Quinn, Haley, Taylor and her mother and father. All will make sense in this chapter, haha. Also: Thank you othuser and tilkingdomcome for reviewing! Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill yadda yadda yadda.**

**Warning: Mild use of strong language and lingering round sensitive issues...**

"Baker, come on. Sleep for mommy. Come on..." Brooke said as she yawned. Quinn walked in smiling at the sight of Brooke and her son. "You know Quinn, this is gonna be you in nine months. So, you should train." Brooke handed her friend Baker, she sat down on the couch just as Jude began to cry.

"Wow, Brooke I've never seen you so exhausted. Where's Julian?" Quinn said as she rocked Baker back and forth. Brooke picked up Jude.

"He's working late on the tv show. Aw, shush baby. They're a handful I'll tell you." Brooke said as she watched Quinn cradling Baker to sleep. "Quinn, you're going to be a great mother." Quinn smiled as the sleeping baby and then grinned to Brooke.

After half an hour both boys were sound asleep, they made their way towards the living room.

"Brooke, can I ask you something?" Brooke nodded."When you found out you were pregnant...did you feel like you weren't...you know...ready...for all of this? Did you ever regret it?" Quinn asked nervously.

"No, I mean, when I found out I was pregnant, it was a miracle, the doctors told me I could never have children. I was ecstatic and I knew, having children with Julian just...felt right." Brooke looked at Quinn's panicked face, "And judging by your facial expression, that wasn't the answer you expected?"

"I've just been thinking about all of this...for a long time and I'm not ready. I love being an aunt, but having a child, that's something I can't do. I can't! Child birth is something I do NOT want to do." Quinn replied angrily.

"...So...are you suggesting...having an abortion, Quinn?"

"I've been reasearching, I've been pregnant for two weeks, there's obviously time." Quinn said as she played with her hair.

"Quinn, you need to think about this...throughly. Are you sure about this? Listen, whatever you choose to do, I'll be on your side, just...think about this, because once you do it...you can't reverse it. Okay? I...I should sleep now. I have too much information to process in one night." Brooke began to make her way to her bedroom, she stopped at her heels and turned back to Quinn who was still sitting on the couch...playing with her hair. "Hey, are you still helping me set up mine and Julian's housewarming party tomorrow?" Quinn nodded with a smile, she had forgotten all about the party Brooke had rambled on about for over a month, she was in no mood to party, but she would play along, to support her friend. When the door clicked, Quinn looked on her phone where she missed 17 calls from Clay and over twenty text messages from him. She deleted them all without reading a single one. As Quinn walked to the guest room, she peeked into Baker and Jude's room.

"I can't do this. I'm not Brooke or Haley. Heck, I can't even care for myself let alone a baby." She muttered to herself, walking into the room and laying in the comfy queen sized bed. Quinn harboured many secrets, secrets even Haley didn't know about.

_**Flashback**_

_The James family all sat down for dinner._

_"Quinn, are you okay? You haven't touched your meal? Is it a boy? It's a boy isn't it? What have I told you about STD's I-" Quinn's mother, Lydia, began to ramble._

_"Mom! I'm fine, just...you know. Admiring your food decor skills..." Quinn said nervously. Everyone looked down to the hamburger and fries that was on the plate._

_"Are you-" Haley began to speak just as the doorbell rang._

_"Cookies for sale!" A girlish voice was heard through the door._

_"Oooh cookies!" Haley, Taylor and their mother and father all sqeeled as they began to run to the door. As they were distracted Quinn cut a huge chuck of her hamburger and put in the empty can of ground beef that laid in the trash. She spread out her fries on her families plate, leaving her with a quarter of her hamburger and just a few fries left on the plate. They all returned to the table with boxes of cookies as Quinn pretended to eat the rest of her hamburger. Haley looked at Quinn's plate._

_"Wow, how long were we buying cookie for?" The whole family laughed as Quinn faked a smile._

_"You bought a load of cookies there, dad." Quinn said, changing the subject._

_"Well, your father couldn't decided whether to get those Thin Mints or those Caramel DeLites. He got both at the end!" Lydia said laughing. Quinn chuckled nervously._

_"Okay, I got homework to do." Quinn said as she got up as put her plate in the sink, she gave her mum and dad a hug as she left to go to her room. As Quinn got changed she stared at her stomach in the mirror. She turned to her side._

_"Eurgh.." She muttered as she poked her stomach. In reality, Quinn looked like a healthy teenager, but that's not how she saw herself, looking back in that mirror she saw an ugly teen who looked like she was over 500 pounds. She hated the way she looked. Even though everyday at school, girls and guys would compliment Quinn, on what she wore, her hair and most importantly, her body. Her friends would constantly say to Quinn, "you're so skinny, I'm jealous!" to most girls, that was a compliment but to her, it was a constant reminder that everyone was looking at her..and her body, that angered Quinn and made her more and more paranoid. She had low self-esteem, she just wanted to be that perfect girl that everyone else saw, but she didn't._

_ **End of flashback**_

Quinn soon fell asleep, shuddering at the thought of her when she was a teen, no one knew about her insecurities, that was a sensitive issue, it was a more 'keep it to yourself' type situation, a situation that she was in no hurry to share.

** A/N: Okay, this story is getting dark. I know abortion and self-esteem issues are a very sensitive, but that's part of the storyline for this fic. I think I should really space these situations out and write some fluff. Haha. I think dark situations make some good writing and remember...when there's a problem between a relationship there's always an epic reunion with cuteness, that's what I believe! Aha, next chapter next Tuesday, Clay and Quinn will face each other at Brulians housewarming, dun dun duunnn...DRAMA. **

**As always, I appreciate all readers, those who review/favourite/follow thank you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill blah blah blaaah. **

**Warning: Strong language.**

The next morning, Quinn awoke at 11am to the smell of baby vomit that roamed through the house. She immediately got out of the room and walked to the twins room, where she saw Brooke trying to calm the twins as Julian wiped vomit off his shirt.

"Ah, Shutterbug you've awoken." Brooke said, everyone laughed and Quinn smiled, remembering the time where they became superheroes.

"So, you guys have had an eventful morning, I see." Quinn said, pointing to Julian's shirt, leaning upon the door frame.

"They always seem to puke on me, it's like Brooke arranges that, every time." Julian said with a light chuckle, as Brooke winked at him.

"Okay, enough of the talk, Quinn, you need to help me arrange the house for the party tonight!" Brooke squealed quietly, she didn't want to set off the boys again.

"You two go get started, I'll stay with the men in the house." Julian said flexing his arm.

"Sure, honey. Whatever gets you asleep at night." Brooke said smiling as she and Quinn headed downstairs.

"So...have you thought about..your decision?" Brooke asked as she began taking plastic cups out of a plastic bag.

Quinn sighed. "I have...and I haven't changed my mind." She shook her head. "No, can...can we not talk about this, Brooke. I don't want to ruin the 'party mood' with all this baby talk." Brooke nodded as she began to set plastic cups on the table while Quinn handled the alcohol.

"Can I ask what you're going to do with the whole...alcohol business? I mean, people are going to wonder why you're not drinking..."

"People aren't going to care whether or not I drink, Brooke. I mean, I've gone to parties and gone home sober."

"Really? Remember my bachelorette party? You got your tongue pierced? Every party we've attended, you've always gotten completely wasted. Ah, I love drunk Quinn!" Brooke said punching a fist in the air. "Remember the Halloween party last year?"

_**Flashback**_

_"Woooooo!" Quinn screamed "CLAY!" The girl, dressed as a plant, stumbled towards Clay picking up Tric napkins and throwing them in the air. "You made it! You know, this drink...is...da bomb...dig..a...DEE." Clay put his arm around Quinn's waist._

_"Okay, you need to sit down." Clay said as he pointed towards a chair. "You kn-" Clay was interrupted by Quinn smacking her lips on his._

_"Oh, I love you! We should have sex! No, I wanna daannnccceeeeeee." Quinn said as she pulled away from Clay. As she got out of his grip, she stumbled across the chair and fell. The music stopped as everyone stared and gasped. Quinn soon got up._

_"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO!" She screamed holding up a nearby cup, everyone soon followed and cheered as the music played again._

_"Come on, let's leave, super plant." Clay said to Quinn as he picked her up, bridal style. Quinn cheered once more as they left Tric._

_The next morning, Quinn woke up with a pounding headache._

_"Morning, plant girl." Clay said handing her a cup of water with an aspirin. Quinn took the cup as she rubbed her head._

_"What happened last night, Clay and why does my leg hurt?" Quinn touched her badly bruised leg. _

_"Well, my girl got extremely drunk, suggested intercourse, danced...and then fell over a chair." _

_Quinn nodded, she did the usual things she always did when we got drunk. _

_"..Wait...who did I suggest intercourse with?" She said playfully. _

_Clay raised an eyebrow as he leaned over to kiss Quinn, she laughed as he laid down on the bed with her. "I think I can work with this headache and my bruises." Quinn said, Clay nodded taking off his shirt._

_**End of flashback**_

"Okay Brooke, calm. Wait, so what should I do...about the whole drinking business, I mean, I know I don't want the baby but I'd feel...you know...unresponsible if I drank with this in my damn stomach." Quinn said as she pointed to her stomach.

"Hm...what if...we empty a bottle of beer...we rinse it out...and add water to it...you take the bottle and drink it...carry it... People would think your drinking beer...but your not. Yes. B-Dazzle you've done it again." Brooke said patting herself on her back.

Quinn laughed. "No more superhero references! That sounds like an idea that's sure to fail."

"Do you have anything else, Shutterbug?" Brooke said sarcastically. Quinn shook her head. "I didn't think so, Hm." Brooke winked at Quinn as she rolled her eyes. "We need to get back to work...after we have some toaster pastries!"

"Toaster pastry, taste so good and yum-"

"No more toaster pastry song!" Brooke smiled as Quinn stopped singing.

It was now 6pm, after Brooke and Quinn had their toaster pastries and set up for the party they began to get ready.

"What about this?" Brooke said holding up a very short black leather dress. Quinn winced. "You don't like it?"

"It's...erm...too short..like...hooker short."

"What? It's sexy!" Brooke held the dress over her body.

"...Hooker sexy...not sexy...slutty. Yes."

"Aren't we supposed to be sexy...sorry...slutty?"

"Not hooker slutty, Brooke." Quinn laughed as she got up towards Brooke's closet, she pulled out a knee-length floweyred halter dress. "This...is so cute!"

"Ew,you wear that, too...50's for me. I need something...like...This!" Brooke said holding up a short navy blue lace dress. "And it's the perfect amount of slutty!" The two ladies laughed as they began to laugh uncontrollable. After spending an hour getting ready, Brooke and Quinn rushed downstairs.

"Okay, Davis and Jude are asleep,now for Operation Fake Beer...Feer...B-Dazzle and Shutterbug UNITE!" Brooke said holding out her hand.

"You are way to excited about this, Brooke." Quinn said as she high-fived her. Brooke emptied a beer bottle in the sink and began to rise off the beer residue in the bottle, after several rinses Brooke handed her friend the fake bottle.  
Quinn examined the bottle closely... "How about...I get a cup..and fill that with water instead..." Brooke sighed.

"Well, you could've said that while I was rinsing out this bottle!" Brooke said playfully.

"...Is Clay coming?" Quinn asked as she poured water into the red plastic cup.

"Oh...crap...He's Julian's friend! Blame Julian. Blame him. Blame him now." Brooke said drinking tequila from the bottle.

"Brooke, calm it with the drinking. I'll have to face him someday...you know...talk...God I wish I were drunk." Quinn said staring longingly at the bottles of alcohol all set neatly on the table.  
The doorbell rang, when Brooke opened the red door Haley and Nathan smiled at their friend.

"Haley! Nate!" She hugged them both fondly."What happened in with the social worker?"

"Well, she inspected our house and how Lydia was when she left the hospital, she seemed happy yet she's coming back in five months. Eurgh, I need a drink." Haley said tiredly.

"Nate! Haley Bob. Where's Jamie and Lydia?" Quinn said as she hugged her sister and brother-in-law tightly.

"Home with Deb tonight, how are you Quinn?" Nathan said smiling at her. "...You talk to Clay yet?"

"I need a drink." Quinn said, avoiding his question. Haley looked at her sister looking at a bottle of vodka. She was confused.

"Quinn...are you drinking...Aren't you erm...carrying a special Joey in your...pouch..." Haley said raising an eyebrow.

"Joey? Pouch? You've been falling asleep while watching the Animal Channel or something?" Haley nodded. "Anyway...the drinking...I...miss drinking...especially since the whole Clay situation...I miss being drunk...!"

"Well, Quinn. In nine months...you'll have a beautiful baby, that'll make those nine months of not drinking worth it!" Haley assured her, Quinn smiled weakly, she didn't want to tell her about her plans to not have the baby, she didn't want Haley to make a scene...especially not now.

"Okay, I'm going outside. Get some air. I'll see you in a minute Hales." Quinn gently patted her sister's arm as she made her way out where she say Clay...sitting on a swing with a beer. Quinn took a deep breath as she walked up to him.

"Hey." She said sitting on the swing next him.

"Quinn. Uh..Hey." Clay said coldly, taking a swig of beer.

"Clay...I need to apologise to you. I...was...unreasonable and I shouldn't have been...So...I'm sorry." Quinn took another deep breath as she got up from the swing. As she began to walk away, Clay grabbed her wrist. He balanced the beer on the grass and stood up.

"I've missed you, Quinn." He said as he kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her waist. As they pulled away, Quinn rested her head on his chest as Clay rested his chin on her head. "I know I've been some...douchbag workaholic...so I apologise to you too, but...you know...your not second best...I love you too much for you to be second. Your my first priority...You know that right?"

"Your chin is hurting my head...Clay..." Quinn said smiling.

"You always ruin the moment, don't you." He said laughing. He felt Quinn shiver. "Come on..let's go back inside. You goof." They shared one more kiss as they made their way back to The Baker household,hand in hand.

Brooke walked up to the happy couple. "You made up." She said hugging them both. She and Quinn shared a glance. "Oh...Quinn...can you help me...my dress..." Quinn nodded as she kissed Clay on the cheek before heading upstairs.

Clay admired Quinn from behind. "I got lucky." He said grabbing another beer.

"Did you tell him?" Brooke said as they shut the door in the twin's room. Quinn looked at Davis sleeping soundly.

"No, I don't have to...In a few weeks the baby won't exist...He doesn't have to know...Right?" Quinn said looking for some comfort in her friend.

"Quinn...he's your husband..."

"I can't, Brooke. He'll convince me to keep the baby...he won't support this...Why would he?"

Brooke put her hand on Quinn's shoulder. "Because he's your husband...and you love him...and he loves you." She hugged her friend tightly.

"Boy...I'm in a pickle." Quinn muttered.

**A/N: They're back together! Wooo! OH HAPPY DAYS...OH HAPPY DAYS...That's all I know of that song. Haha. Thank you, one tree hill girl 969696 and Lucy07 for reviewing! I appreciate all follows/favourites/reviews/ thank you. I honestly...have no idea where this stories going now...haha. I have something in my head...but I don't know how it'll go...hm.. Thank you again for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: First of all...Is anyone else really annoyed that Partners and 666 Park Avenue got cancelled?! -_- **

**I don't own One Tree Hill...obviously.**

"Clay..where are you?" Quinn muttered as she scanned the empty park. "Who goes to the park, these days anyway?"

She spotted a man,sitting on a bench looking intently at the newspaper that laid in front of him on the old plastic table. She smiled as she walked over and sat opposite him, not uttering a word.

"How could you have spotted me through this damn busy park, Quinn Evans." Clay said sarcastically, looking at his surroundings.

"It was a struggle...but your eyebrows just stands out Evans." Quinn smiled as Clay laughed, leaning in to give a quick peck on his wifes cheek.

Clay looked at his watch. "We better get going dear wife. I gotta email some things for work. I haven't done anything for work in three days." He said getting up from his seat, putting his arm around Quinn's waist.

"Three things. First, 'dear wife'? How cheesy are you Clay? Second..you need some fun, 'dear husband.'"

Clay rose his eyebrow... "Well, don't you think this place is a little risky? But, I'm all for it!" He said happily.

"Whoa, whoa. Not that...kind of erm...fun. I mean..." Quinn said as she dragged him to the fountain that centers the park.

"...A fountain.." Clay said, unsure of how to react. Quinn nodded excitedly. He stood up on the edge of the fountain, pulling Quinn up on the edge.

"...Wow...look at that..." Quinn said as she pointed towards nothing. Clay looked..confused as what his wife was pointing at. Just as he was off guard, he felt Quinn touch his back...as he lost his grip on the edge. He fell in with a splash as Quinn stood their, laughing.

Quinn! Was this necessary?" He said slightly pissed but happy at the sound of Quinn's laughter, he began to climb out of the fountain.

"You needed some fun! And what's better than getting pushed in a fountain? Nothing!" She said laughing as she began to back away from a very wet Clay.

"...because I'm a gentleman..I won't push you into a fountain...but..I will..." Clay gave Quinn a big bear hug, leaving her floral dress slightly damp.

"...Okay..now we should go home." Quinn said chuckling as she and Clay began to walk to their car hand in hand. As a little girl began to run towards Quinn.

"Dress is vewy pwetty." The little girl said smiling at Quinn.

"...Erm...thank you sweetie." Quinn said as she crouched down to the eye level of her. "Your dress is lovely."

The little girl giggled as she gave Quinn a hug. Her mother walked by.

"Your daughter's sweet." Quinn said to her, smiling. The mother smiled back as she took her daughter's hand. Quinn watched them walk away as she stood up.

"She was cute." Quinn said, while walking to the car with Clay behind. She sat in the passenger seat and sighed heavily.

"It was a week since Brooke's housewarming party and Quinn had seemed to forget about the baby...yet...the little girl reminded her all about it...leaving her with the tough decision she had decided to put on hold.

"...Quinn...are you okay? Quinn...we're home..." Clay said...patting her shoulder lightly.

"Mmmm?" Quinn snapped out of her trance.

"Are you okay?" He said, smiling at his dazed wife.

"...Yeah..yeah..I'm fine..just...tired now...I guess." She said, unbuckling her seatbelt, walking towards their beach house in Tree Hill. Clay sighed heavily as he began to follow his wife into the beach house.

"...I'm...erm...going to take a shower...er." Quinn said, struggling to form a sentence. Clay nodded...he wondered what she was thinking..wishing she would somehow talk to him.

After 20 minutes, Quinn had emerged from the bedroom, walking over to Clay, who was sitting on the couch. She snuggled into his chest.

"Quinn...what's wrong?" He said quietly, rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"...Do you want children...Clay?"

Clay was caught off guard. "Erm...someday...maybe...why...Quinn...are you?"

Quinn didn't want to tell him the truth...she shook her head. "No...I'm not..but...that little girl..I don't know..she...got me thinking...What...if..we didn't have any children?"

"...Well...then I..don't know...Adoption? ...Has that little girl got you thinking so much about this?"

"...Kind of..I mean..I...I haven't really gotten the grasp of...motherhood...and...I...don't know.." Quinn stuttered.

"Listen...if anytime..in the future..and your pregnant...you'll be a great mother...and you don't need me telling you something you already know. It's like telling Nate, he's great at basketball!" He said kissing his wife's head. Quinn looked unsure...

"I need to bed..Night." She said giving Clay one last kiss. He watched her walk away...confused at her sudden mood change from this afternoon at the park...

It was soon, 3am and Clay was sound asleep...Quinn...not so much. She finally had enough, she got up, grabbed her cellphone and tiptoed to the guest room. She sat on the bed and rang Brooke. She soon heard a groggy voice, coming from the receiver.

"Quinn...I love you...but you can't call me at this time..."

"Brooke...I know it's late..but..can...you erm...come to...the...abortion clinic with me...erm..next week? This decision has been racking my brain for thee whole night...and..I erm..this is the best decision...I guess...I..just..I need to...go..to..the clinic..it's just...can you come with me? I can't go do this alone." Quinn whispered.

"Quinn..I told you I would support you, through whatever decision...of course I'll go...Just...text me what day and come to our house ..Okay? You'll be fine, Quinn...Now go to sleep, do you know what time it is, Quinn Evans."

"...Thanks mother Brooke, bye..thanks again..." Quinn whispered, she hung up the phone and laid back on the bed.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Quinn whispered to herself. "I am...or not...no..I am...I am." She sighed heavily as she began to drift off to sleep...

**A/N: Okay...so..this was like..a..build-up...chapter...?! I don't know...BUT next chapter will have a lot of drama! After writing six chapters with like...Clay and Quinn...not really..interacting nicely..haha, I decided to have some sort of...fun...and happiness between the couple:') Thank you Lucy07 and tilkingdomcomeCQ for reviewing! Goodbyee...now.. Aha, I'm going to watch some OTH...I haven't watched any in like...two weeks:o. **


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn hopped into the passenger seat as Brooke put the key into the ignition.

"You ready?" Brooke said to a worried looking Quinn. Her eyes were wide open, resting her head on her hand. She nodded slightly, sighing heavily.

"Brooke...I'm, doing the right thing...right?"

"Quinn, you've justified your decision, we're already on our way, I can't, nor will I try to convince you to change your mind. Having a child is not everyone's thing...I guess."

"...It's not the right time..." Quinn muttered quietly to herself, though Brooke heard.

"...Quinn. Do you ever think of...you and Clay...with a child...together...all happy?"

"...No..." Quinn lied...the tall girl, laid her head on the cool window...as she closed her eyes.

**Dreaaammmm**

_"Momma! Momma!" Cried a little boy ran to Quinn, holding up his index finger. She picked up the small boy and placed him onto her lap, gently grabbing his finger. "_

_Sweetie, what happened?" Quinn said softly, the boy sniffled, burrowing his head into Quinn's neck. She hugged him gently, not knowing what to say, nor do. Clay walked into the beach house. Seeing the image of Quinn, with their son. Together. Like a family. He noticed Quinn's eyes shot to Clay, then their son, then back to Clay. He grabbed a beer and made his way towards his wife and their 3-year-old son. _

_"Sweetie, do you want to tell daddy what happened with your finger?" Quinn whispered into his ear, he shook his head, which was still leaning on her shoulder. _

_"Buddy, why don't you want to tell us? Are you keeping a secret identity, are you Batman?" Clay said, smiling as he picked up his son from Quinn's lap. He had tears in his eyes as he held up his sore finger. _

_"Hurt finga, daddy. Plane be mean." _

_"Aw, buddy. What did the plane do?" Quinn said, smiling softly. He motioned what the planes 'did' to his parents, who had grins on their faces. _

_"__So...The plans...attacked your finger...buddy?" Clay said, the boy nodded. Quinn watched Clay. 'He's a good father.' She thought to herself. _

_"Well, how about, we go get sundae__s? Would that help?" Clay said excitedly, the small boy immediately jumped up from his father's lap, running towards the door. _

_"Ice cream? Really, Evans." Quinn said softly to her husband, as he put his hand around her waist. _

_"Well, it worked didn't it? He's not upset and we get sundaes. It's great day for everybody! Quinn Evans."" Quinn rolled her eyes, smiling. _

_"Sure... Clay, you know I love you...right?" Clay smiled as he leaned in giving his wife a passionate kiss. _

_"Let's go, you goof." He said, smirking. _

_**Ennnd off dreaamm** _

"Quinn! Get up!"Brooke said as Quinn sat up panicked in the car, which was parked on the sidewalk.

"Wha..what?" Quinn mumbled rubbing her eyes. "Are we there yet? Is it time?" Brooke put her hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"Quinn...you fell alsleep...you were mumbling, about being together? And, something about a plane? I pulled the car over when you started screaming about ice cream. Quinn..." Brooke sighed heavily. "Are you defiantly sure, you want to do this?"

The pregnant girl, hesitated before nodding fiercely. "Yes, yes. It's...erm...right."

Brooke knew she was lying, but didn't want to question her. She nodded, smiling as she began to drive again, looking at Quinn from time to time.

"...Quinn... We're here. Could you put the keys in your pocket?" Brooke said, holding her hand.

Through the whole journey, Quinn sat silently, leaning her head on the window, finding the coolness comforting. She nodded as smiling nervously at Brooke, but stayed firmly in the seat as if she was glued.

"...Quinn? Are you okay?"

Quinn nodded, slowly getting out of the car, tears began to form. She walked away from the car, before stopping suddenly.

"...Brooke." She whispered, holding out her hand. Brooke softly smiled, taking her hand. She noticed Quinn trembling as she put her hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"Come on, you're going to be fine. Quinn. Remember, I'm here. Okay?"

Quinn stood in one place...her eyes filled with tears...her hands shaking.

"I...want a family..the little boy...planes...I...I...can't do this..." She whispered, running towards the car, ignoring Brooke's shouts.

She put the keys into the ignition as the tears blurred her vision. She had to get out of here. She wanted to go home, tell Clay she's pregant...to have that unity and to have that family. Tears started pouring down on her face uncontrollable as Quinn began to drive away...leaving Brooke at the clinic. Quinn reached for the tissues, in the glove department...attempting to clear her vision...as a loud horn was heard...then a bang...then screams...Quinn could taste blood...her head was sore...

"QUINN! SHE'S PREGNANT...HELP HER." She heard Brooke yell. Then...Quinn's world...became a dark surrounding.

**Wooo. Draama... **

**Okay, so... I think this is it for the story. I feel so...uninterested and I feel like you, the readers, are uninterested too, who knows, I may just randomly re-update this story later. Aha. So...goodbye all..for now... Much love. Also, thank you to those who read, reviewed, favourited or followed. **


	9. Chapter 9

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS.**

**A/N: In this fic, Brooke and Quinn are the same age, Haley is one year younger. **

"She's pregnant!" Brooke cried as the paramedics gently lifted Quinn out of the wrecked black car, onto the gurney that was closely by.

"Mam, are you going to the hospital with this woman?" The female paramedic said softly. Brooke nodded, her eyes focused on an unconscious Quinn, laying there with an oxygen mask strapped on her face. Brooke stepped onto the ambulance, sitting near Quinn, grabbing her hand.

"Quinn, you'll be okay...you'll be okay...and...this baby, it'll be okay too...Quinn..please." Brooke whispered, as tears began to uncontrollably fall, she gently took Quinn's hand and rested it onto her stomach.

The hospital doors bursted open, with a doctor on each side of Quinn's gurney.

"We've got a female, pregnant, head on collision, we need to get her to operating."

"Wait, what's going on? Where is she going? She's pregnant...what is going on?" Brooke asked as she tried to follow the doctors.

"You have to wait in the waiting room. We'll do our best to save this baby but our main priority is to save this young woman's life." One of the doctors said sternly to Brooke. She stood in the middle of the hallway, as the doctors and Quinn soon became tiny objects. As she sat down she put her head in her hands, Brooke began to let out a soft cry as she sat alone in the empty waiting room...She soon felt a touch on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Julian. They quickly embraced as Brooke cried on his shoulder.

"Baby, she'll be fine." He said stroking her hair gently.

"..but...her baby."

"...Quinn's pregnant?" Julian's eyes widened.

"...Was."

"Hey." Julian said, putting one hand on Brooke's shoulder, her chin rose, locking her eyes into his as he wiped away her tears. "Quinn, is strong. Her...and the baby will be just fine. Okay?" Brooke forced a smile, nodding in agreement.

"...Quinn's pregnant?" Clay said in shock. Brooke and Julian didn't realize Clay standing in front of them during their moment together.

"..Clay." Brooke said, gently touching his arm.

"...She's pregnant...and she didn't tell me? ...How long." Clay asked, his eyes were beginning to tear up.

"...She's been pregnant...for three weeks now. You were fighting..." Brooke said, still crying, with Julian's arm around her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"...Wait...why were you two together...driving on a highway...this early in the morning?" Clay said, looking at his watch that read: 9.23am.

"...Quinn...had an appointment."

"An appointment with what...was it for a scan?"

"It was at the abortion clinic."

Clay slumped into a chair. "Abortion?"

"...She didn't feel as if she could raise a child..well that's what she told me before she changed her mind." Brooke looked at Clay, staring towards the floor. "Did you hear me? She changed her mind."

"She shouldn't have thought about an abortion in the first place. I mean, we're husband and wife. That's my baby." Clay hesitated. "Why didn't she feel like she couldn't raise the baby?"

"Clay...this is a conversation that's supposed to be between you and Qui-"

"Just tell me, Brooke." Clay interrupted Brooke.

"...Quinn...suffered through a lot during high school...and..she didn't want...the baby..to..be like her..." Brooke said as Julian rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"...That's...the lamest excuse, I've heard." Clay said bluntly.

"..That's your wife you're talking about there." Julian said giving Clay a strange look. "I'm going to go get some coffees." Julian kissed Brooke's head as he left. Brooke took a seat next to Clay.

"All she suffered in high school was...nothing."

"...Clay, Quinn was very self-conscious during high school...weight wise. She...she starved herself...forced herself to vomit...hid away food.."

"I...I never knew about that...Of course she wouldn't tell me...she..doesn't tell me anything...I guess... But that doesn't make that a valid excuse to not raise a child. I need to leave." Clay said getting up from his seat.

"No, Clay. You need to get your act together. Put aside all that crap you feel now. And go support your damn wife and unborn child!" Brooke said angrily.

"...Well. She has you, doesn't she? I mean, you know all about her, more than I know."

"Your getting all angry because Quinn tells me things? We're girls! That's what we do."

"No, Brooke. I'm her husba-"

"Uh, Quinn Evans family?" The doctor called out. Brooke and Clay both rushed towards the female doctor.

"How is she?" Brooke said worryingly.

"...I'm sorry. There were complications...and we couldn't save the baby. I apologise. She will soon be awake..."

"Thank you Doctor." Clay said, still angry at what he recently heard from Brooke.

"...I'm going to go see her." Brooke said as Clay stayed firmly in his spot. Julian shortly returned with three coffees in a cup holder.

"Where did Brooke go?" Julian said, giving Clay a cup.

"Thanks...She, uh. Went to go see Quinn."

"Quinn's okay? How's the baby?"

"...Didn't make it."

"Clay, buddy. I'm sorry."

"...Julian. It's okay, I mean. I didn't even know about a baby two hours ago...I'll just...go..get drunk..forget about this whole experience."

"..Wait, so your going to forget about this whole experience...abandon your wife...to go get drunk?" Julian asked angrily

"..Why are you getting so loud about it? You did it, when you left your baby in the car."

"Clay. That was a mistake. You know what I should've done? Been with my wife and kids. Instead of getting drunk and getting into fights."

"Well, I don't have a kid." Clay said as he arose from the seat, dumping the cup in the trash. "Thanks for the coffee."

"..Where you going?" Julian asked.

"To Tric." Clay replied walking towards the exit.

**Guess who's back..back..back. Back again again again... Hi! Clay's a tad out of character I know. :L I apologise if this chapter's a little off...I'm getting back into this. Aha. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning, this chapter contains the theme of eating disorders but nothing too detailed..well.. eh. I'm not good at warnings.**

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

_Lydia walked into the living room, spotting Quinn sitting alone on the couch fidgeting with her bowl of cereal._

_"Quinn honey, are you okay?" Lydia sat next to her daughter,immediately noticing Quinn's tired eyes, her ghostly complexion and her brittle hair. _

_"Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" An irritated Quinn said._

_Even though Lydia knew her beautiful daughter wasn't fine, she didn't want to push her. For now, she'll have to sit and wait, for her daughter to finally open up."  
_

_"Honey, I-"  
_

_"Mom, stop. Can't I sit here alone and eat my cereal, without you complaining about me?"_

_Lydia looked at Quinn's bowl of Cheerio's that had become soggy in the milk. "But I was-" _

_"You know what, I don't need you complaining at me about my appearance all the time. I'm going to take a shower if you want to complain about that too." Quinn angrily got up from the couch, handed her mom the bowl and made her way to the bathroom. Ignoring Lydia's pleas to return._

_As she sat by the toilet, she turned on the radio and turned it up to the highest volume. Quinn, put her hair to the side as she closed her eyes. She pressed two fingers together as they travelled towards her mouth. Her retching was drowned out by the sound of Taylor Swift being blasted from the radio. The tall but weak girl flushed the toilet, used some mouthwash, opened the small window and sprayed some deodorant around her to cover up the smell. Quinn sat on the floor for a while before taking a quick shower. When she finished, Quinn sprayed more deodorant before returning to her bedroom. She sighed heavily as she laid down, staring at the ceiling. There was a faint knock on the door. Quinn scowled as Haley's head peeped into her room._

_"Hey, I...uh, need boy advice." Haley said softly, clearly embarrassed._

_"Then ask Taylor. She'll give you the most amazing boy advice. Leave." A sarcastic Quinn said, pointing towards the door, still staring at the white ceiling._

_Haley hesitated before speaking. "...But. You know Taylor, she's...not so good at the relationship part when it comes to boys, she just sleeps around with them. Anyway! So, Nathan and I have only been dating a few weeks, but I really think he's... "The One" you know? Like you and David. You used to always talk about how great David was, how happy you both were and I saw that Quinn. How that boy looks at you. I used to dream that a boy would look at me the way David does to you...and now I've found him. He's...my prince..." _

_"Wow look at you. So 'in love'. Haley, you're in the honeymoon phase. Just like I was with David. Now? Me and David haven't even spoke for weeks." "David and I... is what your supposed to say...Quinn." Quinn scowled again "You want advice?Fine. Listen to Nathan guy isn't your prince'. I bet you won't last a month. Stop kidding yourself. You need to quit thinking about all that fairytale crap, your sixteen, not five." Quinn looked at Haley's expression turn from happy to hurt._

_"...Quinn. What happened to you? You used to be so supportive, now your..your a bitch like Taylor!" Haley cried, walking out of Quinn's deep wine coloured room. _

_"Drama queen." Quinn mumbled as she sank further into her bed. As she did, Taylor bursted into her room. _

_"You made Haley cry, what happened here?" _

_"..Not now Taylor. Leave." _

_"Jeeze, you would think you're purging would relax a person." _

_Quinn quickly bolted upright. "What did you say?" _

_"...You heard me. Your purging. Your bulimia. Please, you're not that secretive. Your hair looks disgusting, your dark circles darker than usual, your mood swing, your over use of that damn perfume. The list goes on. Your not exactly Sherlock Holmes, Quinn."_

_"Who else knows?" _

_"Just little ol' me. Hey, is this why David dumped you?" _

_"...We didn't break up." Quinn mumbled._

_"...Well, that's not exactly what he told me in the locker room yesterday." Taylor smirked, as she tried to gain a reaction from Quinn but she remained stone faced. _

_"...Did you?" _

_"...Quinn, you know me. I'm not the one to kiss and tell."  
_

_"You really are a whore aren't you?" Quinn said angrily._

_"Mmm that reminds me, I'm meeting David. Have fun with you and the toilet..Quinny." Taylor said cruelly_

_Quinn didn't have enough energy to fight with Taylor anymore, she sank into her bed and stared at the ceiling, sighing heavily._

* * *

_Dinner was awkward. Icy glares between Quinn,Haley and Taylor were exchanged. Lydia, noticing these glares, cleared her throat. _

_"Where's dad, mom?" Haley asked looking at the empty sit in front of her._

_"Jimmy is working late, he insisted in us eating without him...So, how was your day Taylor?" Lydia asked as she watched Quinn play with her food before taking the tiniest piece of mashed potatoes onto the fork and into her mouth. _

_"It was good...I saw an old friend of Quinn's again today." She smirked at an irritated Quinn. _

_"Taylor, if you don't want me to throw this knife at you, I suggest you shut it." _

_"Mom! Did you hear how she spoke to me." Taylor said, innocently._

_"Oh, get your head out of her ass, Taylor." _

_"That's it. Quinn. I'm sick of you and your behaviour. I don't know what's gotten into you but you need to act your age." _

_"Oh trust you, mom. Always on that little whore's side." _

_"Oh, that's it. Mom, Quinn is a bulimic." Taylor exclaimed. Silence filled the room. Haley stood up, astonished at what she heard._

_"Excuse me." She mumbled, leaving the table and out the door. _

_"...Quinn." Lydia said softly._

_"I don't need this." Quinn said, quickly leaving the table and marching into her room, slamming the door behind her as hard as she could. A few moments later Lydia knocked lightly on her door. _

_"Quinn honey?" _

_"Mom. I don't need a lecture." Quinn said laying face down on her bed. _

_"I just need to know why." _

_Quinn rose from her bed and looked directly at her mother. "Why? Why? Why do you think? I'm surrounded by people, who constantly, constantly mock me. People at school, using that reverse psychology, saying I'm thin. I see their game. I know what they're doing." _

_After a long silence Lydia spoke. "Honey, you need to stop all this, forcing yourself to throw up, the self hatred...your beautiful." _

_"Don't you think I've tried? Do you think I like being like this? Do you think I enjoy it? Do you think I like constantly worrying about my how I look? Do you think, in that mind of yours this is some activity I like?" Quinn asked angrily. "You don't understand. Get out." _

_"Honey, I.. You have to help me understan-" _

_"Help you? Help? You're supposed to help me!" Quinn exclaimed. _

_"Quinn. You need to calm-" _

_"Stop. Just stop telling me what to do. You don't realize it don't you? You don't see what's happening here. You don't realize." _

_"Qui-"_

_"Get out." _

_And with that, Lydia walked out of the room to see Taylor sitting by the door. Crying. _

_"Mom. What's happened with Quinn? I shouldn't have told you like that. I...I just wanted to get back at her you know?" _

_Lydia hushed her crying daughter as she hugged her tighly."This isn't about you sweetie. It's about Quinn. And she needs help." _

* * *

_"Nathan. I'm scared. Scared about Quinn." Haley said as Nathan pulled her into a hug. Haley had called Nathan to meet her at the pier when she left at dinner._

_"Haley, she needs help. And you need to support her. Hey. Come on, let's get you home." Nathan said softly, wiping her tears away from her face with his thumb. And like that, Haley stopped the crying. She needed to help her sister and crying wouldn't help her. _

_That night, when she returned home sheimmediately headed to Quinn's room...Haley sighed and gently knocked on the door, hearing a faint 'come in'. _

_"Quinn..." _

_The tall girl was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees towards her chest rocking back and forth. _

_"Sorry for being snarky this morning Haley."_

_"Quinn." Haley sat beside her and gently hugged her sister as she began crying. "You know. You're one of the most...strongest person I know. And, I'm going to help you, as much as I can." _

* * *

_Quinn waited nervously in the therapists office. Haley grabbed her shaky hand and gave her a reassuring smile. _

_"Quinn James?" _

_Quinn quickly arose, gave Haley a nervous smile and walked into the room. _

_She was greeted by a friendly looking woman with auburn hair and a smile on her face._

_"Hi. I'm . Please, take a seat." _

**_Flashback ends._**

* * *

Quinn opened her eyes to a white ceiling and a faint beeping noise.

'This isn't my room.' She thought to herself.

"Quinn! Your awake!" Brooke said happily, giving her friend a gentle hug.

"Brooke. Wha...wha..what happened?"

"Okay, I'm going to tell you something and...it's not good. But, you were in an accident an-"

It all came rushing back to Quinn. They were going to the clinic... "What happened to the baby?" Quinn interrupted Brooke.

"Quinn. I'm sorry." And like that, Quinn burst out crying.

"Did you tell Clay?"

Brooke nodded. "He...had to take some time. You know, process the information and all."

"Well. That's my marriage ruined." Quinn said mumbled, wiping away her tear.

"Honey, your marriage isn't ruined. You may have hit a...huge bump in your marriage, but it certainly isn't ruined."

Just as Brooke hugged Quinn, Haley had bursted into the room.

"Quinn! Quinn your awake! Thank God. But how could you have been so stupid! Clay rang me and told me everything. Abortion? Really? Hows the baby anyway?"

Brooke could see Quinn wasn't in the right state to explain everything again.

"Haley, come on, Quinn needs some time." Brooke took Haley's arm and guided her outside.

"Calling her stupid? Really Haley? She already feels bad she doesn't need her own sister judging her. She lost the baby."

"I...I didn't mean to- I...this is.. Just. Where's Clay and Julian?" Haley stuttered.

"Julian's gone to check on the boys at my moms and as for Clay, I don't know, he was here, now he's not. Didn't he say where he was when he called you?"

Haley shook her head as she bit her lip. nervously. Brooke's phone began to vibrate,she smiled at the caller ID.

"Hey honey, hows the boys? And do you know where Clay is?" Brooke nodded and mouthed 'Tric' to Haley. Haley mouthed 'Let's go' back to her.

"Okay, honey I have to go. Love you." As soon as she hung up the phone, Brooke rushed to Quinn's room. Where she was fast asleep. Brooke slowly walked out of the room, cringing at the noise her heels were making as she walked.

"Sh, damn heels." She whispered to herself, Brooke gently closed the door behind her.

"Okay, Quinn's sleeping so we can go. Quickly though. The two girls quickly walkedout of the hospital and took Haley's car to Tric, where they spotted Clay, drinking by himself at the bar.

Haley angrily walked over to him, grabbing his shot glass and banging it onto the table.

"Clayton Evans what the hell are you doing?" She shouted.

"Whoa whoaa. Haley, calm it. Chill. Drink some tequila!"

"That's it, you little ass-" Haley formed a fist but was quickly held off by Brooke.

"Okay, calm down Haley. Chase! A little help!" Brooke said, as she noticed Chase standing behind the bar,watching them.

"Oh, right." Chase said, putting down the glass cups and guiding Haley to a seat.

"Okay, Clay. What are you doing here? Why are you here? Quinn's awake you know...She needs you." Brooke said Clay scoffed.

"She doesn't."

"Clay. Look at me. She needs you. You may not think it, but she does. And if you don't get that, then I should seriously slap you right now."

Clay scoffed again. "Like you would. Chase! Another round! Hey Brooke do you want a dr-" Clay was interrupted by Brooke's hand hitting his cheek.

Haley rushed over and slapped Clay on his other cheek. "Come on Brooke, let's go."

As they left, a redhead girl walked over to Clay and took a seat next to him.

"Wow, you got slapped pretty hard."

Clay quickly drank all four of his shots, signalling Chase to give him more. "Yeah. No kidding." He said sarcastically. "So, what's your name?"

"Don't you remember me? I'm Rachel. An old friend..."

**Merry Christmas! Okay, so...hey Rachel! This is probably the longest chapter I've written! If there are any mistakes I apologize in advance I'm proof reading this chapter on my phone, it's uber difficult! **

**Thank you for reviewing/reading! I'll try to update soon! Hopefully, on New Years Eve! HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 already, whoa. I apologise for not updating sooner than what I said in the previous chapter. Yeah... sorry!**

* * *

"Rachel? Doesn't uh, ring bells." Clay slurred.

"Chase!" Rachel exclaimed, as Chase took Clay's third empty glass.

"Rachel? Since when did you return to Tree Hill?" A startled Chase replied as he grabbed glasses from the counter. "Clay's married Rachel. Don't do anything...Rachel like."

The girl scowled. "Please. This guy, isn't who I came back f-"

"Can I get another?" Interrupted Clay who was getting annoyed looks from Rachel.

"Sorry, bro. I'm cutting you off. Sit here, sober up." Chase said.

"My wife, is in a hospital, she was going have baby. A baby. Which she lost. Do you know,you...know, how crappy it is to find out your wife was pregnant, not from her but from her friend. She wasn't even talking to me about it, she talking to Julian. I overheard, my friend tell her husband.. my wife was carrying my child. I don't need to 'sober up'. Now get...get me another." Clay slurred, angrily. Chase gave him a weak smile as he poured him another drink,which Clay took with a sad expression plastered on his face.

"So, Chase. Where's Mouth these days? Still seeing that coke head?" Rachel blurted out, taking the cherry out of her cocktail.

"Uh, it's Millie, 'ex-coke head', she and Mouth are married Rachel. You came back for Mouth?" Chase asked, wiping the marble countertops.

The girl played with her long red hair, hesitated and turned to Clay. "Your wife's in hospital, lost your baby...and you're drinking in a bar?"

Clay nodded, chugging another glass of whisky.

"Can I give you some advice, Clay? Go to that hospital. Be with your wife, because...if you're not there for her now...you could lose this girl and...losing the person you love you isn't a great feeling. Learn from me, I lost the guy I truly loved to a trampy coke head."

Clay stared at the counter as he put his glass down.

Rachel gently squeezed Clay's arm and gave him a warm smile. "Drinking isn't always the solution. Remember that, okay?"

"I...have to see her." Clay said, still staring at the counter.

"Clay you gotta sober up first." Chase reminded him.

"I'm...going to...head to the bathroom." Clay said as he stumbled up from his seat.

"Rachel...that was...uh...different. I've never seen you..be nice..."

"Well. There's a first for everything right?"

"That was cool, Rachel. You really love Mouth don't you?"

Tears began to fall on Rachel's cheek as she nodded. "Now, I lost him forever."

Chase moved from behind the bar to the seat next to Rachel, he rested her head on his shoulder as the tears became heavy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brooke and Haley entered in the hospital.

"Man, Clay is an ass." Haley said angrily, shoving the car keys in her shoulder bag.

"Calm down, Haley. We need to help Quinn." They made it to room 23 where Quinn was laying in the bed. A doctor emerged from her room to the surprise of Brooke and Haley.

"Doctor." Haley looked at her coat where her name tag was attached, "Landsman, is my sister okay?"

"We had to sedate her shortly after she woke up."

"Wh...why?" Brooke asked peering into Quinn's room.

"When she woke up, she asked where her family was, she was screaming about loneliness. She started to pull the wires attached to her, attempting to remove them. The nurses tried to restrain her but she was acting violent, so we had to sedate her. For her safety and for the people around her. She should be awake in a few hours, from there a psychiatrist will speak to her." She said as both Haley and Brooke gave her a weak smile.

"Can, we see her?" Brooke asked. The doctor gave her a gentle nod.

They entered the room to the sounds of soft beeps coming from the machines attached to the sleeping Quinn. Brooke sat down, putting her head in her hands as Haley stood by Quinn.

"Haley. This isn't good. A psychiatrist?"

Haley pulled out a tin of lip balm and began to apply it on Quinn's dry lips. "Brooke, she'll be fine."

"She's sedated, Haley. That isn't fine. She was violent towards the nurses. She's not fine." Brooke said angrily, but quietly. "What if something happens with the psychiatrist?"

"Brooke. We shouldn't talk about this. Whatever they'll say, we'll help her but we're not doctors nor psychiatrists. You have to leave it to them. We have to support Quinn. Whatever happens."

Brooke nodded as she stood up. She held Haley's hand along with Quinn's. "Anything can happen, right?"

* * *

"Rachel you need to find someone else...that's not married." Clay said smiling. A few hours had passed, in those hours he began to warm to Rachel.

"Maybe." She said giving a smile to Chase.

"Okay, I better go see my wife... Can you guys uh, come with me, for moral support? I don't want to get slapped by Haley and Brooke again..."

"Ooh. Haley slaps are rough." Rachel said, reminiscing the time where a pregnant Haley had slapped her. "Anyway. I'm in."

"Yeah, I'll join." Chase said, he turned to the two other bartenders behind the counter. "Hey, can you handle the rest of the night?" They both nodded and Chase, Rachel and Clay made the way out.

* * *

Quinn lay still in the uncomfortable hospital bed. A nurse, standing by the door, watched her every move. It had been an hour since the tall girl arose from her sedation. She felt, numb, alone...weak. A small child's voice had interrupted Quinn's thoughts.

"Momma?"

* * *

**A/N**: **Cliffhangers are fun aren't they? So I decided to have Rachel be that, 'supportive friend' instead of the bitch she is in the show. Hahaha. So I'm thinking...one more chapter then... 'Story of Clinn' is no more. Thank you for reading/following/favouriting/reviewing all that jazz in advance. **


End file.
